The present invention relates generally to air recirculating type surface cleaning devices, in which the recirculated air flow may be used to remove debris and/or moisture from the cleaning surface.
It is known to provide a recirculating type floor cleaning or drying apparatus in which at least some of the exhaust air stream is recirculated through a suction air stream. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,925, to Burgoon, an apparatus for cleaning carpets is disclosed having an exhaust air nozzle located near the vacuum nozzle. The device disclosed in Burgoon utilizes the heated exhaust air (from the vacuum motor) to aid in drying floor coverings. The exhaust air nozzle or opening of Burgoon, if provided, includes a moveable rear wall that pivots about a hinge. Burgoon also states that xe2x80x9cthe exhaust air nozzle can be eliminated.xe2x80x9d
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,315, to Ehnert, a closed circuit vacuum apparatus having an air recirculation duct is disclosed. Ehnert discloses a device in which the recirculation air passes through the carpet to provide a pneumatic agitation process.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,848, to Miwa, a recirculating type cleaner is disclosed having a dust collecting port including a suction port and an outlet in which downstream flow of a fan is recirculated, discharged through the outlet, and drawn into the suction port. Several devices said to be prior art are also discussed in Miwa. FIGS. 1A and 1B of the Miwa patent show a rotary brush and a rotating vibrator device, respectively, in the exhaust stream adjacent to the suction line. Miwa FIG. 1E shows an exhaust line adjacent to a much larger suction area. Miwa FIGS. 1C and 1D disclose a suction compartment surrounded on at least two sides by exhaust lines, where the exhaust is discharged at an angle in Miwa FIG. 1C. Miwa FIGS. 2B and 2C disclose prior art recirculating type cleaners with valves for diverting a portion of the air flow so that the recirculation may be less than 100%. FIGS. 3A and 3B of Miwa show a recirculating type cleaner having a central jet nozzle terminating at an outlet for discharging recirculating flow. A dust collecting head includes a suction port that surrounds the nozzle outlet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,492, to Fassauer, an air-floated vacuum cleaner is disclosed that includes an impeller and an agitator below the impeller. Air to lift this device is provided through a plurality of air inlet openings and discharged under pressure by a second air impeller and eventually to the surface of the floor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,942, to Rossnan, a suction cleaning nozzle is disclosed that utilizes the exhaust air from the machine discharged through a plurality of finger-like air directing tubes to comb and set up the carpet so that the suction action can remove the dust and dirt from the pile and the base of the floor covering.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,347, to Inoue, et al., an upright floating vacuum cleaner is disclosed having a central exhaust surrounded by a suction air inlet port.
Although it""s known to utilize exhaust air to assist in drying and debris removal from floor coverings in a recirculating cleaner, there exists a need for an air recirculating type cleaning device that utilizes the collective energy of both the exhaust and suction lines to obtain superior results in less time and that conserves energy resources in the process.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the foregoing considerations, and others, of prior art constructions and methods. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel cleaning and drying device.
It is also an object of the present invention to utilize the combined energy in the exhaust line and the suction line of a recirculating type vacuum cleaner to significantly increase the suction in the suction line and the air flow across the cleaning surface and into the suction port.
It is another object of the present invention to utilize the heat from the vacuum motor and heat generated by a unique synergy created between the exhaust and suction ports due to their novel configuration and orientation with respect to each other to thoroughly and quickly dry surfaces and to remove debris quickly and efficiently.
It is a still further object of the present invention to facilitate the effectiveness of a recirculating cleaning device by focusing the exhaust air at the point where the suction line can immediately remove particles and dust that are dislodged from the very base ends of the carpet fibers and web.
Another object of the present invention is to significantly increase the overall suction power of a recirculating type vacuum unit so that air, moisture, and debris is sucked into the suction line from several, if not all, directions, rather than being blown away from the cleaning device by the exhaust air stream.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable mechanism for controlling the diversion of at least a portion of the exhaust port airflow.
Another object of the present invention is to provide various mechanisms for causing increased and/or modified vibration of the vacuum housing and thus the cleaning surface, specifically carpet fibers, to assist in removing dust, debris, and/or moisture.
Another object of the present invention is to increase the suction power of a recirculating type vacuum unit without increasing energy use from the vacuum motor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vacuum cleaning unit that provides increased suction without the vacuum nozzle and housing being sucked downward toward the cleaning surface, permitting an operator to move the vacuum unit across the cleaning surface with less effort via a gliding effect.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vacuum unit with a reduced number of moving parts and thus a reduced maintenance schedule and a longer useful life.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a highly effective yet low cost vacuum unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vacuum unit that can vacuum dust, debris, and moisture from clothes, curtains and other structurally movable surfaces without sucking the material to be cleaned into the vacuum unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vacuum unit that can remove dust, debris, and moisture from an animal""s hair without sucking the animal""s skin into the unit.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate one or more embodiments of the invention and, together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention.
Some of these objects are achieved by providing a fluid recirculating cleaning device having an exhaust port defining an exhaust port longitudinal axis. The exhaust port has a fluid source end and an exhaust end defining a first cross-sectional area. A suction port includes a suction port longitudinal axis, a fluid exit end and a fluid entrance end defining a second cross-sectional area that is greater than the first cross-sectional area. The suction port defines a second outer surface that extends from the entrance end toward the fluid exit end. A vacuum blower motor is disposed between the exhaust and suction ports for creating fluid flow away from the vacuum motor and toward the exhaust port exhaust end. The vacuum blower sucks fluid in through the suction port fluid entrance end. The exhaust port exhaust end is recessed from the suction port fluid entrance end, and the exhaust and suction ports are located with respect to one another so that fluid flow from the exhaust port will be effectively drawn into the suction port.
In one embodiment, the exhaust port longitudinal axis and the suction port longitudinal axis are angled with respect to a bisecting axis. The exhaust port longitudinal axis and the suction port longitudinal axis may be separated by an angle of approximately 25 degrees. In one preferred embodiment, the fluid from the exhaust port exhaust end is discharged toward and impinges upon the second outer surface. In one preferred embodiment, the second cross-sectional area is approximately four times greater than the first cross-sectional area. In one embodiment, the exhaust port longitudinal axis is generally parallel to the suction port longitudinal axis. The first and second cross-sectional areas may be rectangular.
In one embodiment, the exhaust port and the suction port are dimensioned and configured so that the fluid flow out of the exhaust port creates a low pressure zone immediately in front of the suction port fluid entrance end. In some embodiments, the exhaust port and the suction port are dimensioned and configured so that the suction power in the suction port is at least two times what it would be when the exhaust and suction ports are separated.
In one embodiment, the exhaust port longitudinal axis is angled with respect to a vertical axis that generally bisects the exhaust port longitudinal axis and the suction port longitudinal axis. In one preferred embodiment, the exhaust port defines a first generally rectangular cross-sectional area at the exhaust end. In another embodiment, the exhaust port defines a second generally rectangular cross-sectional area proximate the fluid source end and the second generally rectangular cross-sectional area is defined at a distance of at least five times the width of the exhaust port exhaust end width from the exhaust end. In one preferred embodiment, the width of the exhaust port exhaust end is approximately 0.25 inches and the second generally rectangular cross-sectional area is equal to the first generally rectangular cross-sectional area.
In one preferred embodiment, the second cross-sectional area is at least four times greater than the first cross-sectional area, but is less than six times greater than the first cross-sectional area. In one embodiment, at least one baffle is disposed within the exhaust port proximate the exhaust port end. In another embodiment, two baffles are disposed within the exhaust port.
Still further objects of the present invention are achieved by a an air-recirculating surface cleaning device, including an exhaust port defining an exhaust port longitudinal axis that is angled with respect to a vertical axis when the air-recirculating surface cleaning device is oriented horizontally. The exhaust port has an air source end and an exhaust end defining a first generally rectangular cross-sectional area. The exhaust port defines a first outer surface that extends from the exhaust end toward the air source end. A suction port defines a suction port longitudinal axis that is angled with respect to a vertical axis when the air-recirculating surface cleaning device is oriented horizontally. The suction port has an air exit end and an air entrance end defining a second cross-sectional area that is greater than the first cross-sectional area. The suction port defines a second outer surface that extends from the entrance end toward the air exit end. A vacuum blower motor is disposed between the two ports for creating air flow away from the vacuum blower past the exhaust port air source end and toward the exhaust port exhaust end. The vacuum blower sucks air in through the suction port air entrance. The exhaust port longitudinal axis and the suction port longitudinal axis are non-parallel with respect to each other and each defines an angle of at least ten degrees with respect to the vertical axis. Air discharged from the exhaust port exhaust end impinges upon the second outer surface.
In one embodiment, the suction port second outer surface includes an inner panel disposed adjacent the exhaust port exhaust end and an outer panel disposed opposite the exhaust port. In one embodiment, the suction port inner panel and the suction port outer panel are generally parallel. In some embodiments, the suction port inner panel and the suction port outer panel are generally parallel, and the suction port longitudinal axis is generally parallel to the suction port inner panel and the suction port outer panel. In some embodiments, the exhaust port first outer surface includes an inner panel disposed adjacent to the suction port inner panel and an outer panel disposed opposite the suction port inner panel.
In one preferred embodiment, a first portion of the exhaust port inner panel forms a portion of the exhaust port exhaust end and the first portion is in contact with the suction port inner panel. In one embodiment, the exhaust port inner panel and the exhaust port outer panel are generally parallel and the exhaust port longitudinal axis is generally parallel to the exhaust port inner panel and the exhaust port outer panel.
In one embodiment, at least one baffle is disposed on at least one of the exhaust port inner panel and the exhaust port outer panel. Another embodiment includes a first baffle disposed on the exhaust port inner panel and a second baffle disposed on the exhaust port outer panel. The second baffle may be disposed closer to the air source end of the exhaust port than the first baffle. In another embodiment, a rotatable paddle wheel is disposed for rotation about an axis adjacent the exhaust port outer panel.
Still further objects of the present invention are achieved by a an air-recirculating surface cleaning device having an exhaust outlet having a fluid source end and an exhaust end defining a first cross-sectional area. A suction inlet has a fluid entrance end and a fluid exit end, the suction inlet fluid entrance end defining a second cross-sectional area at the fluid entrance end that is greater than the first cross-sectional area. A filter is disposed between the suction inlet fluid exit end and the exhaust outlet fluid source end for removing debris from the fluid as the fluid moves from the suction inlet toward the exhaust outlet. One of the suction inlet and the exhaust outlet is disposed radially within the other of the suction inlet and the exhaust outlet. The suction inlet fluid entrance end and the exhaust outlet exhaust end are correspondingly shaped. The exhaust outlet and the suction inlet are located with respect to one another so that fluid flow from the exhaust outlet will be effectively drawn into the suction inlet.
In one embodiment, fluid is sucked into the suction inlet in a first direction and the exhaust outlet is disposed radially within the suction inlet. The exhaust outlet exhausts fluid in a second direction that is generally parallel to and opposite the first direction. In another embodiment, the suction inlet is disposed radially within the exhaust outlet and the suction inlet sucks air into the suction inlet fluid entrance end in a first direction and the exhaust outlet exhausts fluid in a second direction that is angled with respect to the first direction.
In another embodiment, the suction inlet and the exhaust outlet are dimensioned and configured so that the fluid flow out of the exhaust outlet creates a low pressure zone immediately in front of the suction inlet fluid entrance end to significantly increase the overall suction power of the fluid recirculating cleaning device.
In another embodiment, the suction inlet includes an inner panel and an outer panel and the exhaust outlet includes an inner panel and an outer panel. A first distance measured in a direction perpendicular from the exhaust outlet outer panel to the exhaust outlet inner panel is greater than a second distance measured in a direction perpendicular from the suction inlet outer panel to the suction inlet inner panel. In embodiment, the first distance is approximately four times as great as the second distance. In some embodiments, the suction inlet is disposed radially within the exhaust outlet.
In one embodiment, the fluid recirculating cleaning device is a hand-held device that includes a handle for orienting the suction inlet fluid entrance end to clean above and below a user""s head.
In one embodiment, the suction inlet defines a generally circular shape at the fluid entrance end. The suction inlet may include an outer surface outer panel that at least partially defines the exhaust outlet inner panel, and the suction inlet outer panel and the exhaust outlet inner panel may be parallel with respect to each other.
Still further objects of the present invention are achieved by an air recirculating cleaning device having an exhaust port defining an exhaust end and a fluid source end. The exhaust port exhaust end defines a first cross-sectional area. A suction port has a fluid entrance end and a fluid exit end, the suction port fluid entrance end defining a second cross-sectional area at the fluid entrance end that is greater than the first cross-sectional area. A vacuum blower motor is disposed between the exhaust and suction ports for creating air flow away from the vacuum blower toward the exhaust end. The vacuum blower sucks air in through the suction port air entrance. The suction port fluid entrance end and the exhaust port exhaust end are correspondingly shaped, and the exhaust port and the suction port are located with respect to one another so that fluid flow from the exhaust port will be effectively drawn into the suction port.
In some embodiments, the exhaust port includes a central panel disposed between a right side panel and a left side panel and the suction port includes at least one outer panel and at least one inner panel. The exhaust port defines a first distance between the central panel and the right side panel, and the suction port defines a second distance between the at least one outer panel and the at least one inner panel that is greater than the first distance. In one embodiment, the first distance is approximately one-half the second distance. In one embodiment, the first distance is approximately one-quarter of an inch.
In one embodiment, at least a portion of the central panel extends further toward the surface to be cleaned than the left side panel and the right side panel. The exhaust port may include a left side central panel and a right side central panel and a right side outer panel and a left side outer panel. The suction port may include at least one outer panel and at least one inner panel, and the exhaust port left side central panel and the right side central panel may be separated by a distance of at least one inch. A forward end of at least one of the left side central panel and the right side central panel may extend past a forward end of the exhaust port right side outer panel and the exhaust port left side outer panel.
In one embodiment, a roller brush is disposed for rotation about an axis between the left side central panel and the right side central panel. In one embodiment, the suction port includes a first suction port and a second suction port, and the cleaning device includes at least one movable valve disposed in at least one of the first suction port and the second suction port and is configured to permit the valve to at least partially block flow between at least one of the first suction port and the second suction port and the vacuum blower motor.
In some embodiments, the exhaust port includes a first exhaust port and a second exhaust port, and the cleaning device includes a movable valve disposed in the exhaust port and configured to at least partially block flow between the vacuum blower motor and at least one of the first exhaust port and the second exhaust port.
Other objects, features and aspects of the present invention are discussed in greater detail below. The accompanying drawings are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, and illustrate one or more embodiments of the invention. These drawings, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.